White Snow
by Viih
Summary: .:U.A.:. Como um garoto como o Kid se apaixonou por aquela garota amante de sapos ninguém sabe, mas quem disse que o amor é algo previsível? .:Presente para Geko-chan:.
1. Chapter 1

**White Snow**

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pena u.u (?)

* * *

Atrasado.

Death the Kid estava atrasado para a aula. E de quem era a culpa? Daquelas irmãs irritantes que moravam no alojamento do lado. Claro, elas _tinham_ que fazer uma noite do pijama _logo_ no dia antes do começo das aulas?

Não que a culpa você _totalmente_ delas, também tinha aquela fase que todo adolescente passa, onde ele – ou ela – diz que já é auto-suficiente o bastante para morar sozinho.

Como se isso mudasse muita coisa.

Por quê? Simples, seu pai era o diretor da escola. Isso resulta em encontrá-lo quase todos os dias, e significa que não adiantou muito querer sair de casa e ir morar no alojamento dos estudantes da Shibusen.

Mas enfim, voltando ao problema de Kid.

Estar atrasado não era comum pra ele, aliás, a palavra "atraso" não existe em seu dicionário. Pegou seu skate e foi o mais rápido possível pra a escola.

Paro aqui para avisar uma coisa. Nunca tentem ir tão rápido assim no skate, a não ser que você seja um profissional, como o Kid.

Claro, como o dia do Kid estava indo às maravilhas até agora, Black Star aparece, correndo e rindo, do lado de Kid. Black Star era um garoto muito estranho. A cor do cabelo dele era azul e, acreditem ou não, era cor natural. Black Star não era o tipo de pessoa que nós podemos classificar como inteligentes, mas também não fica entre os muito burros, talvez se colocarmos ele entre as crianças hiperativas...

Em todo caso, Black Star não é o tipo de pessoa que você quer ver de manhã. Principalmente quando você está de mau humor. De mau humor e atrasado.

- Yahoo! E aí, Kid? Atrasado pra aula? – Lembra quando eu disse que ele não podia ser colocado entre as pessoas burras? Pois é. Risca isso.

- Que bom saber que você é uma pessoa muito observadora, Black Star. – Kid respondeu. Não, ele não estava com paciência pra aturar o outro. – E, me corrija se eu estiver errado, mas você não está atrasado também?

- Sim, você está certo! – Por mais incrível que possa parecer, Black Star respondeu alegremente. – Mas eu sou o cara que vai superar Deus! Eu posso fazer o que eu quero! E estar atrasado também é uma dessas coisas! Yahoo!

Por sorte, ambos conseguiram chegar à classe a tempo. Talvez o dia não esteja tão ruim assim, certo?

- Atenção, classe! – O professor disse. – Temos uma nova aluna conosco. Esta é a senhorita...

- Eruka. – Sorriu. A cor de seu cabelo era azul, mas não azul estilo Black Star, era um azul-claro, sua franja, como diria Kid, era perfeitamente simétrico, e em ambos os lados de sua boca havia uma bolinha preta. – Meu nome é Eruka Frog.

- Gostaria de falar um pouco sobre você, Eruka-san? – Perguntou o professor.

- Ah... – Começou, pensando no que iria falar. – Bem, meu nome é Eruka, como eu já tinha dito antes, e eu gosto de sapos! Geko! – Terminou, dando um salto enquanto falava "geko".

Não que a sala achasse estranho o comportamento da garota, porque se você olhar bem, a maioria dos alunos ali eram estranhos, até o professor era estranho. Não é todo dia que se vê um professor com um objeto não-identificado na cabeça, usando roupas que parecem que foram rasgadas e depois costuradas e que pra andar na sala utilizava uma cadeira que tinha rodinhas, certo? Aliás, até o nome era um tanto... Incomum. Franken Stein.

- Hm... Tudo bem, Eruka-san, pode sentar-se ao lado do Kid-kun. – Disse, olhando interessado para um papel enquanto apontava para a carteira da garota.

Kid olhou Eruka caminhar até a carteira ao seu lado. Para Kid ela não _caminhava_, não, ela _deslizava _enquanto sorria e acenava para os alunos que a cumprimentavam. Para Kid parecia que ela _brilhava_, mesmo que a luz da sala não fosse a luz que deixe a pele das pessoas bonita.

E foi aí que Kid percebeu que o cupido havia flechado-o. E se me perguntam, sim, aquilo era amor a primeira vista.

E foi nesse momento que seus problemas começaram.

* * *

Oi, seu pai tem boi? 8D -q

Bem, minha amiká Berii (**Geko-chan**) pediu (COFCOFmeobrigouCOFCOF) pra mim escrever uma fic ErukaxKid. Casal estranho? Sei lá u.u (?) Até que é um casal... Fofo?

Táparay. Ah, o título é meio nada a ver, mas eu não sou muito boa em dar títulos x.x

So...

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**White Snow**

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater e seus personagens não me pertencem. O que é uma pena ;.; (?)

* * *

Onde eu estava mesmo?

Tenho certeza de que tinha algo a ver com Kid e problemas...

Ah, sim. Os problemas de Kid. Ele está com problemas. Por quê? Por um simples motivo. Um Kid apaixonado é um Kid idiota. Idiota, atrapalhado e _possivelmente_ gago. Mas isso é apenas parte do problema.

A outra parte é que de algum modo, as irmãs Thompson _sempre_ acabam descobrindo quando ele está gostando de alguém e elas _sempre_ tentam ajudar. Qual é o problema? Eu disse que elas _tentam_ ajudar, não que elas _conseguem_ ajudar. Da última vez a coisa foi tão desastrosa que Kid só se lembra da garota, galinhas, ovos e um tapa nada simétrico na cara. E a risada super escandalosa da Paty.

Mas nada muito traumatizante. Ou letal.

Enfim, quando Kid está apaixonado ele fica olhando feito um idiota para a garota, e essa garota era Eruka.

Uma garota estranha, mas eu acho que já falei de como é o professor deles, certo?

Death the Kid ficou olhando para a garota a aula toda, e na hora do intervalo as irmãs Thompson foram falar com ele.

- Então o Kid está apaixonado pela novata... Hehehe! – Paty podia ser uma das garotas menos espertas que existiam na sala, mas de algum modo ela pode ser esperta. Quando quer, pelo menos.

- Acho que temos que ajudá-lo, certo, Paty? – Disse Liz.

Talvez eu tenha esquecido de mencionar que as irmãs Thompson eram arruaceiras. E se alguém não as ouve, elas dão um _jeitinho_ para que elas sejam ouvidas. Claro que agora elas melhoraram um pouco, mas de vez em quando elas voltam a aterrorizar pobres criançinhas que tem chocolates nas mãos.

Mas voltando ao assunto.

- Não preciso de ajuda, obrigado. – Kid é o único que não tem medo das duas. Ou é isso ou ele simplesmente não sabe o significado da palavra _perigo_. Aliás, acho que se você procurar_ perigo_ no dicionário, talvez exista uma boa chance da foto das duas estar ali. Não que alguém já tenha achado. Provavelmente elas deram um jeito de sumir com o bendito dicionário...

- Mas é claro que nós vamos te ajudar, Kid-kun! – Outra habilidade delas é não ouvir o que Kid diz. – Então Liz, como nós poderemos ajudá-lo?

- Que tal se a gente... – Sim, Kid definitivamente não sabe o significado das palavras _Perigo_ e _Irmãs Thompson_. Muito menos se ambas as palavras estiverem na mesma frase. Então ele saiu de perto das irmãs.

Aparentemente, Kid tem habilidades ninjas de fuga. Não que isso venha ao caso no momento.

Trombou com alguém. Mas vocês já devem saber como é a sorte do Kid. Ele não trombou com qualquer pessoa. Ele trombou com _ela_. Sim, Eruka Frog.

- Ai, essa doeu. Geko. – Ela podia estar apenas reclamando do tombo, mas para Kid aquilo soava como se um anjo tivesse falado com ele. Ou algo romântico do tipo. – Você está bem? Geko.

- A-ah... S-sim, eu es-estou bem, o-obrigado. – Vocês já devem saber que um Kid apaixonado também significa um Kid gago, entre outras coisas que eu já disse.

- Poderia sair de cima de mim então? Geko. – Perguntou, divertindo-se com a reação de Kid. – Pode não parecer, mas você é _realmente_ pesado. Geko.

- Des-desculpe-me! – E não, Kid não podia simplesmente levantar-se e ajudar a garota a se levantar. Não, ele tem que _pular_ e depois cair no lado oposto em que havia caído antes. – Ai.

- Você é engraçado, geko. – Comentou Eruka, sentando-se no chão. – Essa escola é muito grande, você poderia me mostrar ela, por favor? Geko.

- Claro... – Levantou-se, logo em seguida ajudando a garota a levantar-se.

Um Kid apaixonado também significa um Kid nervoso. Um Kid nervoso fica olhando de um lado para o outro, sem saber o que fazer ou o que falar.

Um Kid apaixonado certamente _não_ precisa de um Black Star para completar o dia dele.

- Yahoo, Kid! – Black Star é uma pessoa que gosta de chamar atenção, e atenção é algo que Kid, não precisava naquele momento. – Quem é a garota aí?

- Meu nome é Eruka, geko. – Nesse momento Kid pensou que um anjo pegou um refletor e havia iluminado a garota. Metaforicamente falando, é claro. – E você é...?

- EU SOU O HOMEM QUE VAI SUPERAR DEUS! EU SOU O GRANDE E ÚNICO BLACK STAR! – Não me pergunte _como_, mas depois que ele disse isso _fogos de artifício_ estouraram atrás dele.

- Nossa, geko! Espero que um dia você consiga fazer isso! Geko! – Pulou. Sim, ela estava sendo sincera quando disse isso. A prova era que estava extremamente empolgada com o discurso de Black Star. Se é que aquilo pode ser chamado de discurso.

Kid, meu amigo, você está com sérios problemas. Por quê? Parabéns, você acabou de ganhar um _possível_ rival no amor.

E que a – _possível_ – batalha pelo amor de Eruka comece. E que vença o melhor.

Será que ainda dá tempo de comprar uma pipoca?

* * *

AEAEAEAEAE, pessoas! Segundo capítulo ON! #-#

Mano, o que foi isso? D:

Daonde isso saiu? OMG. Surtos? -q /ignore.

Quantas reviews! #-# stol feliz! :D

Ok, falando sériamente sério agora... Tá nom precisa levar a sério (?), mas enfim. Desculpem-me pela demora D: eu viajei para São Paulo e fiquei em um hotel, e lá não tinha internet e, mesmo se tivesse, eu nem ia usar. Agora stol no Rio, no apartamento do amigo do meu pai. ADORAY O APARTAMENTO, OKS? E se eu começar a ter técnicas voyeur, a culpa é da janela enorme que tem na sala u.ú É sério mano D: dá pra ver as pessoas do outro lado da rua o.o ontem mesmo vi uma velhinha assistindo o jornal nacional D:

Não que isso seja algo que as pessoas queiram saber .-.

Ah, e me desculpem se os personagens ficaram OOC D:

Reviews são muito bem-vindas! :D #morre# /ignore u.u

Até a próxima! -q


	3. Chapter 3

**White Snow**

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater&Personagens não me pertencem. Também não ganho nada com essa fic, além de uma felicidade por ver que as pessoas lêem isso o3o -q**

* * *

**

Pronto, peguei a pipoca. Mas ela é só minha, se você não pegou, então é uma pena.

Voltando aonde nós paramos...

Kid olhou de Eruka para Black Star. E de Black Star para Eruka.

- Ooooh, o que é isso? – Perguntou Eruka, apontando para o ombro direito de Black Star. Às vezes me pergunto se devo duvidar da inteligência de todos, porque dava para ver _muito bem_ que era uma tatuagem, mas ignore meus pensamentos.

- É uma tatuagem de estrela! – Respondeu estufando o peito, como se aquilo fosse algo importante. Bem pelo menos era para ele.

- É muito bonita, geko. – Comentou.

Kid olhou feio para aquela tatuagem _assimétrica _de Black Star, como se aquilo fosse o começo de todo o mal do mundo. Não que fosse, mas quem pode impedir um Kid ciumento de pensar essas coisas? Acho que ninguém, mas tenho certeza que alguém ainda pensa em algo algum dia...

- E daí se ele tem uma tatuagem de estrela no braço? Tenho três listras brancas que vem até a metade do meu cabelo e não fico me gabando... – Resmungou.

Não que ele fosse uma pessoa muito sortuda, já que tudo parecia dar errado para ele. Então o que era para ser um resmungo virou algo bem mais alto. Quando Kid se deu conta disso, ficou vermelho, e desejou não ter ficado vermelho assimetricamente.

Que foi? Achou que ele não quisesse que os dois tivessem ouvido o que ele disse? Bem, isso também, mas ele tem uma obsessão muito grande por coisas _simétricas_. E, por mais que ele não gostasse a coisa menos simétrica dele era o cabelo.

Então a coisa que Kid menos esperava acontecer, aconteceu.

- Geko... – Começou Eruka. _Ha!_, aposto que você não sabia que era ela. – Eu queria ter três listras brancas no meu cabelo... Mas não ia aparecer no meu... Que pena, geko.

Eruka parecia que estava pensando em algo muito sério, já que não havia notado a cara de Kid, que era impagável. Sim, era a coisa mais engraçada de ver. Ele abria e fechava a boca, parecendo um peixe, estava muito, mas _muito_ vermelho e estava levantando e abaixando os braços. Black Star apenas soltou uma gargalhada escandalosa por causa disso.

- Então eu poderia ter três listras pretas, geko! – Falou Eruka, super empolgada. – Assim eu e o Kid-kun poderíamos combinar, não é? Geko.

Com isso, Kid desmaiou. Não sabemos se foi de felicidade, surpresa, ou por excesso de vermelho na cara.

**xXx**

Acordou na enfermaria. Talvez isso possa parecer um clichê, mas a primeira coisa que ele viu foi...

A lâmpada.

Ok, ok. Não me matem, foi a Eruka que ele viu, feliz?

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou. Não sei exatamente o que acontece com o cérebro das pessoas que desmaiam, nem sei se elas_ sabem_ que desmaiaram, mas essa pergunta foi meio óbvia.

- Você desmaiou, geko. – Ótimo. Agora detalhes, por favor. – Foi até engraçado, geko. Parecia que você estava em estado de choque, mas estava vermelho, o que fez você ficar bonitinho, geko. – Comentou.

Bom, antes mesmo de que Eruka pudesse olhar, Kid havia desmaiado. De novo, mas quem liga?

- Kid-kun? Kid-kun? – Perguntou Eruka, sacudindo Kid freneticamente. – Ah, ele deve estar com muito sono, geko. – Falou alegremente, olhando para o garoto recém-desmaiado que estava deitado na cama da enfermaria.

Talvez você esteja se perguntando onde está o Black Star. Ou não, mas eu vou falar mesmo assim, porque não quero ficar falando sobre as paredes brancas da enfermaria e de que lá estava tão silencioso que você acharia que não tinha ninguém lá, só Eruka, Kid e a Enfermeira. O nome dela é Medusa, caso ela apareça de novo é bom lembrar-se do nome dela. Mas enfim, Black Star carregou Kid até a enfermaria e deixou Eruka cuidando dele enquanto ele foi espalhar pro resto do mundo que ele ia superar Deus.

Mas voltando a cena.

Eruka continuou olhando para Kid, achando engraçado o fato de que mesmo desmaiado ele ficava fofinho.

Que tal, Kid? Será que você não vai precisar entrar em uma _possível_ disputa pelo amor de Eruka? Ou será que vai? Será que ele sabe que Eruka está o olhando? Será que ele só está fingindo estar desmaiado? Será que é verdade?

Cara, eu odeio esses suspenses.

* * *

Uaaaaa, já faz um bom tempo sem atualizar o.o

Mas eu fiquei com bloqueio D:

Então eu agradeço a **Geko-chan** por me ajudar nesse cap. E por me aturar enquanto eu escrevia também '-'

E também a **Misha Ten**, por ter se oferecido a me ajudar, mesmo que eu já tivesse terminado o cap xD~

Mas enfim, aí está o capítulo ^^

Espero que vocês gostem e vou tentar não demorar pra sair com o outro 8D #morre#

Reviews? ':D


	4. Chapter 4

**White Snow**

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater&personagens noa me pertencem. O que não significa que eu não possa usar os personagens nas fics do jeito que eu quiser :3 (?)' /ignorem a última parte

**

* * *

**

Suspenses são muito odiados mesmo, não?

Bem, como resto do dia se resumiu a um Kid desmaiado e uma Eruka observadora, pularemos para o dia seguinte. Porque falar sobre a aura maligna que Medusa emanava por causa do Kid não é um assunto muito legal.

O dia de Kid não começou as mil maravilhas. Provavelmente acordar na cama da enfermaria pela Medusa não era uma boa. Ainda mais quando ela ameaçava te atirar do segundo andar se você não acordasse.

Mas isso não era nada.

Aproveitou o fato de já estar na escola e foi andar por aí, perdido no mundo... Tá, sem exageros. O fato é, ele viu Eruka chegando, e foi correndo cumprimentá-la, mas nessa história o nosso querido Kid não é uma pessoa sortuda, e ele caiu, enquanto Black Star chegava, cumprimentando Eruka antes dele.

Só que o cumprimento não era discreto. Porque nada em Black Star é discreto.

- Erukaaaaaaaaa! – Gritou Black Star, e, por alguma brincadeira do destino, flores nasceram. _Do nada_.

- Black Staaaaaaar! – O mesmo vale para Eruka, mas essa só achou o cumprimento engraçado e tentou imitar. Mas essa cena é bem familiar, não?

E quem disse que Kid ia deixar barato?

Magicamente, bolinhas de gude foram retiradas do bolso da calça de Kid, que as jogou "sem querer" em Black Star, fazendo o mesmo cair espalhafatosamente no chão.

- Ooops, foi mal. Deixei minhas bolinhas de gude caírem – Falou sem um pingo de remorso.

Nesse momento Eruka olhou diretamente para Kid, e então para Black Star. E olhou para Kid novamente, indo em direção a este.

- Bom dia, Kid! – Disse sorrindo. Para Kid aquele sorriso era o Paraíso, o sorriso mais lindo que já vira, um sorriso...

- KID, SEU MALDITO! – ... E Black Star dera conta do que acontecera. E não estava muito feliz. – O QUE DEU NA SUA CABEÇA PRA JOGAR ESSAS MALDITAS BOLINHAS DE GUDE EM MIM?!

- ... Foi sem querer. – Respondeu sem nenhuma emoção. – Acho que a aula já vai começar, que tal irmos logo?

**xXx**

O engraçado dessa sala é que o ser mais estranho que existe lá não é o professor Stein, mas sim Death the Kid. Por quê? Porque se você olhar direito para ele, vai ver que a cara de apaixonado do garoto é engraçada, e estranha. Só que mais engraçada que estranha.

Mas enfim.

Vocês já devem estar sabendo que a pessoa que ele está olhando assim é o Black Star e... Tá, eu parei. Todos sabem que ele está olhando para Eruka, só que ela está mais interessada em prestar atenção na aula do que estar a fim de saber quem está olhando para ela.

O que não deve ser muito bom para o Kid.

E não deve ser muito legal quando você está desenhando ou escrevendo o nome de alguém (no caso de Kid, a Eruka) e alguém te pega fazendo isso.

Principalmente se essa pessoa for o Soul.

Acho que ainda não falei sobre ele, não é? Bem, ele tem cabelo branco, dentes que parecem de tubarão e seus olhos são vermelhos. Ele diz que é m cara maneiro, mas vai lá saber se ele é ou não.

- Escrevendo o nome da garota nova no seu caderno Kid? – Sussurrou. – Isso _não é_ maneiro.

Quando Kid ouviu a voz do outro, pulou de susto. O que atraiu a atenção de toda a sala.

Mas o que aconteceu fica para o próximo capítulo.

Porque todos odiamos esses suspenses, mas não conseguimos viver sem eles. E não me olhem assim, eu também não gosto deles.

Não vão com a _minha_ cara, sabe?

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAALEUIA ERMÃO! -QQ

Eu atualizei essa fic! ALEUIA! ;A;/ Noa me matem por demorar tanto, por favor ;; eu até que tentei escrever algo antes, MAS A INSPIRAÇÃO NOA VINHA MANO ;O;

Ah, noa me matem por terminar o cap assim ;; minha imaginação fugiu, e eu tive que acabar por aí u.u mas o que seria da vida sem esses _malditos_ suspenses? :D #apanha#

Entãããão, um belo dia, lá estava eu, sendo a total demente de sempre (?)' e a **Geko** veio falar comigo sobre a fic :B (Leia-se: quase arrancou minha cabeça via msn -Q) e eu quase me matei tentando escrever a fic, então, seja uma pessoa gentil e deixe uma review, mesmo que for só pra me esculhambar e dizer que isso tá uma merda D:

A parte em que o Black Star e a Eruka gritam o nome um do outro, igual no anime, foi idéia da **Geko** '-'/ (?)

Aaahn... acho que é só isso...

AH! Desculpa se o cap ficou curto ;; e **GEKOOOO**, noa se esqueça dos meus icons u.ú -Q

Até o próximo capítulo! ~/o/


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater e seus personagens noa me pertencem, mas isso é óbvio, dããh :B'

* * *

**White Snow**

Pelo visto suspenses não vão com a cara de muita gente... Não que eu conheça alguém com quem os suspenses vão com a cara da pessoa. Porque não conheço. _Mesmo_.

Mas voltando a história. Porque eu sei que é isso que vocês querem. Ou não. Mas aí seria estranho e eu ficaria me perguntando o que você está fazendo aqui lendo algo que não quer.

Foco, vamos manter o foco. Voltando a história.

O barulho fora bem alto, mas o professor Stein nem ligou muito. Talvez a coisa em sua cabeça atrapalhe sua audição, ou não. Mas não havia se dado o trabalho de olhar o que acontecera, continuando normalmente com a aula, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

É, algumas pessoas apenas não batem bem da cabeça. Ou não ligam com um barulho extremamente chamativo que acontece em sua aula. Mas é a vida.

Enfim, Stein fez todos voltarem a atenção para o quadro enquanto Kid sentava-se de novo na cadeira, com Soul sentando-se ao seu lado. Notou que Soul estava o observando e sentiu medo. Não havia como saber o que ele estava pensando. E se estivesse pensando em várias maneiras de chantagear Kid para não ficar zoando ele pelo resto da vida? Ou pensando em algo bem vergonhoso para Kid fazer? Ou talvez estivesse pensando em um plano maligno de dominar o mundo, porque eles não se fazem sozinhos sabe?

Acho que foi o excesso de café pra me fazer ter esse tipo de idéia. Não que ela seja uma idéia descartável.

- Se você está pensando que eu estou tramando algo bem ruim pra você, é melhor desistir. – Disse Soul de um jeito que só os dois pudessem ouvir. – Não é maneiro um cara chantagear o outro só por estar a fim de uma garota.

- Aaahn... Obrigado... Eu acho. – E depois olhou para o professor para tentar concentrar-se na aula.

O que era difícil, já que tudo que ele tinha em sua mente era Eruka, e seu cabelo, e as duas bolinhas pretas _simétricas_ nos cantos de sua boca, em sua risada, seus olhos...

- Kid-kun? Kid-Kun? – E foi que ele percebeu que era ela que estava na sua frente, passando a mão perto de seu rosto para chamá-lo de volta a Terra, o que normalmente era bem difícil, depois que ele entrava nesse estado. Mas estamos falando da Eruka. – A aula acabou, é hora do intervalo!

- ...Hã? – Ah, sim. Quando uma garota está falando com você, _sempre_ responda uma coisa dessas, ela vai te achar _bem_ esperto, obviamente.

- Intervalo! – Riu da cara de Kid, que parecia um bobo fazendo muito esforço para entender o que ela estava dizendo. – Vamos logo, seu bobo!

E então Kid levantou-se de sua carteira e caminhou para fora da sala com Eruka. Claro, estava nervoso, mas, se não estivesse, não seria o nosso Kid, não é mesmo?

Certo, falar que o Kid é _nosso_ soou meio estranho, mas tudo bem.

Foco, por favor.

Como todos já sabem o modo que Kid se comporta perto da Eruka, não vou gastar meu tempo - nem o seu - jando sobre isso. Não _de novo_.

Mas nessa cenas temos uma novidade: Maka estava passando por perto, com as mãos cheias de papéis e procurando por alguém.

Bem, vamos dar uma pausa na história para falar um pouco de Maka. Não me olhem assim. E é feio apontar. Sim, muito, _muito_ feio.

Maka é uma das garotas mais simpáticas da escola, apesar da sua voz ser irritante. Seu cabelo loiro sempre era preso em duas marias-chiquinhas. Ah, e o pai dela era o vice-diretor. E isso é tudo que você precisa saber sobre ela no momento, obrigado.

Então, voltando a programação normal.

- Ei, Kid! - Ela teria acenado, mas era _meio_ difícil de fazer isso com tanto papel na mão. - Como você já deve saber, meu aniversário é nesse sábado. - Ela deu uma risadinha. - Bem, aqui está o seu convite e... - Virou-se para Eruka. - Aqui está o seu, Eruka-chan.

- Obrigada, geko! - Sorriu enquanto pegava o convite.

- E Kid... - Começou Maka, virando-se novamente para o garoto. - Você viu o... S-soul-kun?

Death the Kid poderia jurar que havia visto Maka corar um pouco - um pouco, mas _corara_ - quando perguntou sobre Soul, mas teve a _decência_ de não comentar nada e fingiu não ter notado.

- Só na sala, depois não o vi mais, desculpe.

- Aaah, tudo bem. - Mas estava na cara que ela estava um pouco desapontada.

- Ei, Maka-chan, eu acho que ele foi para a parte da frente do colégio. Bem, pelo menos foi isso que ele disse para mim quando perguntei. - Eruka sorriu ao ver a cara de Maka iluminar-se.

- Sério?! Obrigada, _muito obrigada_, Eruka-chan! - E, dando um beijo em cada lado da bochecha da outra, saiu para encontrar-se com Soul. - Tchau!

Kid apenas ficou observando as duas, perguntando-se daonde as duas se conheciam para agir como se fossem grandes amigas de infância. O que era meio difícil, já que Eruka só havia chegado naquela cidade esse ano. E isso ele só sabia porque tinha ouvido uma conversa dela com outras garotas. Meio assustador? Sim. Totalmente.

- Conheci ela um dia antes do primeiro dia de aula. - Eruka disse, sem perceber que acabara de responder a pergunta não-verbalizada de Kid. - Ficamos amigas desde então, geko. Mas de onde você a conhece, Kid-kun?

- Ah, meu pai e o pai dela são muito amigos. Nos conhecemos desde crianças. - Comentou enquanto andavam em direção a cafeteria. - O Soul nós conhecemos ano retrasado. Acho que a Maka gosta dele. - Concluiu, pensativo.

Êêê, parabéns Kid, _descobriu a internet_, hein?

Ahem, me desculpem, mas é que estava _tão na cara_ que eu não pude segurar o comentário.

Bem, como eles quase não falaram nada depois disso, vamos adiantar alguns minutos e vamos colocar como cena de fundo a nossa querida cafeteria da escola Shibusen.

Que, no momento, estava com uma fila quilométrica de alunos mortos de fome, mal-humorados, que queriam comprar seus lanches.

E naquele meio estavam Black Star e Tsubaki.

Vamos interromper mais uma vez a nossa programação para falar agora sobre Tsubaki.

Sim, permito-lhes imaginar um cenário estilo _Jornal Nacional_, com direito a pessoas no fundo e aquele quadro bacana onde eles mostram fotos dos acontecimentos, ou fotos relacionadas ao acontecimento, mas só porque eu curto eles, _OK_?

Bem, Tsubaki é uma garota tímida, mas também é simpática com os outros. Seu cabelo escuro sempre está preso em um rabo-de-cavalo alto. _Bem_ alto. E não estou exagerando ou usando sarcasmo. Pelo menos não dessa vez.

Foco, vamos manter o foco, sim?

Tsubaki, a primeira vista parece ser algum tipo de _stalker particular_ de Black Star, mas, na verdade, se você olhar melhor, verá que ela está sempre tentando deixá-lo fora de encrencas - algo um tanto impossível, mas vá lá saber se ela consegue ou não. Claro que ela o perde de vista às vezes, mas ninguém é perfeito.

E, se voltarmos a programação normal e dermos um 'tchauzinho' ao cenário parecido com o do _Jornal Nacional_ - que eu realmente adoro -, veremos que é isso que ela está fazendo agora. Ou tentando. Vamos ver se ela consegue.

- SAIAM DA MINHA FRENTE, SEUS IDIOTAS! O GRANDE EU QUER PASSAR! - Kid levou a mão na cara ao ouvir o tão conhecido grito do garoto de cabelo azul. Que eu tenho uma certa suspeita de que é um tanto hiperativo.

Estamos saindo bastante do foco hoje, não? Ééé, acho que não, mas enfim.

Algumas pessoas viraram para ver o que estava acontecendo, enquanto outros nem ligaram, mas, no fundo, _todos_ sabiam quem estava fazendo tanto barulho assim. Acho que até o _gato_ da minha _vizinha_ sabe. E olha que ele não sabe de muita coisa. Gato burro aquele.

Ahem. Aquilo era bem comum, sabe? E estou falando do fato de Black Star sair gritando pro mundo todo ouvir.

- Black Star-kun, por favor, fale mais baixo e respeite a fila. - E Tsukbaki já estava lá, tentando fazer Black Star entrar em mais uma briga, pois, como eu disse antes, os outros alunos estavam com fome e mal-humorados, e isso _não é _uma boa combinação.

Mas eu ainda acho que a Tsubaki deveria ganhar um prêmio ou algo parecido, porque _não_ é fácil ser _babá _de um garoto como _aquele_. Enfim, é o que eu penso, nada demais...

Black Star parou o que estava fazendo - gritar com o resto dos alunos, caso você não se lembre -, olhou para Tsubaki e pareceu pensar no que ela havia acabado de dizer.

- É, 'cê tem razão. - Por fim, foi tudo o que ele disse. Que bom que ele ouve a voz da razão pelo menos alguma vez, não é? Porque senão eu acho que seria o fim do mundo se ele andasse por aí fazendo o que bem entendesse. Sério, se ninguém se oferece, _eu_ dou um prêmio pra Tsubaki. Estou falando sério sim, OK?

No outro canto da cantina estavam sentados Kid e Eruka, super alheios ao que acabara de acontecer, conversando animadamente sobre algo que nem eu, nem você e nem o _gato da minha vizinha_ vamos saber.

- ... E então ele disse: "Mas eu não pedi uma geladeira! Eu pedi uma vaca!" - Sim, isso é um daqueles típicos clichês onde você não sabe como a piada começou nem nunca vai saber, mas tem que aturar o final, que é super chato. Pelo menos para nós. Não para o gato da minha vizinha, porque _ele_ já conhecia essa, mas não quer contar pra mim. Maldito. O que me faz pensar em como esse gato se parece com um ser humano, mas enfim.

- HAHAHA! - E também é engraçada para Eruka, porque ela achou a piada engraçada, e _muito_. - Nunca tinha ouvido uma piada tão engraçada antes, geko! - O gato discorda. Mas ele não pode dar opiniões por aqui, só eu. E você aí, que está lendo isso, mas bem quietinho e no seu canto. Ou não. Vai saber...

_Foco_, droga.

Kid sorriu por dois motivos: o primeiro era porque Eruka riu de uma piada que _ele tinha contado_, e segundo porque agora ele estava menos tímido para conversar com ela do que antes. O que me deixa meio pra baixo, porque assim eu não posso mais me divertir com as trapalhadas dele. Espero que ainda tenha mais algum. Pressinto que vai ter. Aê.

Tudo indo às mil maravilhas, não?

Vamos adiantar o tempo mais um pouco. Para a última aula, para sermos mais precisos.

Nada de interessante na aula, que Kid nem estava prestando atenção. Só que desta vez, ao invés de estar pensando _só_ em Eruka, agora estava pensando em como iria ser a festa de aniversário da Maka. Que ele tinha quase certeza de que Eruka ia. Ei, deem um desconto pra ele, pelo menos ele evoluiu, ao modo dele. Não está pensando só nela, mas na festa _e_ nela.

_Bem badalada_, pensou,_ como sempre_.

O que era verdade, já que quase toda escola ia. Só não era "a" festa do ano porqueela não queria, já que ninguém mais fazia uma festa tão boa quanto a dela.

Pegou o convite e abriu-o.

**Venha para a minha festa!**

_Venha comemorar meu aniversário, que você já sabe que vai ser o melhor!_

_A melhor festa do ano, e quem sabe a melhor que você já foi?  
_

_Bebida, comida e muita música boa!_

Lembra que eu disse que só não era "a" festa porque ela não queria? Pois é. Risca isso, _por favor_.

Kid logo desistiu de olhar o resto. Era brilhante demais para a sua vista. Poluição visual na certa. Anotou o local da festa e o horário - porque a data ele já sabia - em outro papel e tentou concentrar-se na aula. E - _aleluia, irmão!_ - ele coneguiu.

Nos próximos dias a única coisa que as pessoas falavam era da festa de aniversário da Maka, até as que não foram convidadas, que com toda certeza iam de penetra e não estavam nem ligando pra isso.

Mas a festa fica para o próximo capítulo.

Senão a _novela mexicana_, digo, a _história_ fica sem o tão _adorado_ suspense que faz as pessoas quererem saber o que vai acontecer com o Kid.

O que eu quero realmente saber é se posso tomar aquele ponche ali do lado.

_Um pouco_ não vai fazer mal, certo?

* * *

Demorei pra atualizar, mas o capítulo veio, pelo menos! xD

E olha só =O tá até grandinho, não? Normalmente eu faço uns caps pequenos... Esse tem mais de 2,OOO palavras! pasmay o.o

Bem, espero que isso compense o tempo que eu demorei pra postar e...

Noaesperemqueeupostetãocedoousejapossodemorarprapostaropróximocapmaseujuroqueelesai.

Porque se eu começo algo, eu termino u.u hum Q

até mais :D'

Reviews? :B'


	6. Chapter 6

**White Snow**

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater e pans noa me pertencem. ÉÉÉÉÉ, triste. ounãoné. q

* * *

Okay, a festa estava ótima. Sim, pulamos para o finalzinho dela, não me matem. O ponche até que estava bom, sério. Mas acabou, então, nada pra vocês, ha.

Como as coisas ficaram daquele jeito, Kid não sabia responder.

Afinal, Maka e Soul estavam se agarrando em um canto do salão, Tsubaki tentava – sem muito sucesso, _coitada_ – a fazer Black Star parar de importunar o pai de Maka que, não sei se já disse, era bem amigo do diretor da escola em que estudavam. Ah, e não vamos esquecer-nos de Eruka, que ficara bêbada – com suco de _uva_, pelo amor de _Deus_! – e Kid não fazia à _mínima ideia_ do que fazer com a garota.

Deixá-la jogada por aí até alguém a achar _não era_ uma opção para ela.

Mas como isso tudo começou? Você deve estar se perguntando. Bem, eu, como a pessoa benevolente – ou não – que sou, vou voltar no tempo. Vamos voltar para...

**--Aquela manhã**--

Kid acordara ansioso. Não, não era por causa da festa de aniversário de Maka, e sim por _uma certa pessoa_ que iria também. Acho que nesta altura do campeonato todos nós já sabemos de quem estou falando, não é? Se não sabe de quem estou falando, peço que volte, hum... para o primeiro capítulo e preste atenção no que lê. É.

_Mas enfim_. Patty e Liz entraram na sua casa logo cedo. Sim, elas não bateram na porta, nem avisaram, apenas deram um chute na porta e entraram gritando um "Bom dia Kid!" bem animado, que o garoto respondeu com um "Começamos bem o dia" irritado e um tanto sarcástico. E elas realmente não ouviram, ou fingiram não ouvir.

- Então, como você pensa em conquistar Eruka hoje? – Perguntou Liz, enquanto Patty abria seu armário.

- Hã? O quê? – Ele levantou-se, balançando a cabeça para tentar organizar seus pensamentos. – Mas que... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Notou os olhos excitados das garotas e arrependeu-se te ter perguntado. – Quer saber? Esqueçam. Eu não perguntei nada, nada _mesmo_. Estou quieto aqui no meu canto e muito feliz com isso, obrigado.

- Ah, nem vem Kid. – Disse Liz, tirando-o da cama e o empurrando na direção da irmã. – Você vai colaborar com a gente e vai escolher uma roupa agora, mesmo que não a vá vestir. E depois vai tomar café da manhã conosco e aí sim vamos montar nosso plano para você conquistar de uma vez por todas a garota.

Kid franziu o cenho. Tudo bem que elas sempre foram assim, mas por que tanta urgência em querer ele namorando com Eruka? Afinal, não era a primeira vez que ele se apaixonava. Tá certo que nas vezes passadas ele sabia o que fazer, ou até o que falar, e com Eruka é diferente, mas...

- Acho que isso vai cair bem em você, ehe! – Disse Patty, mostrando um conjunto que, Kid tinha quase certeza, estava escondido bem no fundo de seu armário.

- Ótimo, Patty. Essa daí é perfeita! – Disse Liz, enquanto abraçava sua irmã. Era uma cena bonita de se ver, sabe?

Sério, olhando assim nem parece que as irmãs Thompson eram delinquentes quando mais novas – ou seja, até alguns anos atrás. Se bem que às vezes elas voltavam a ser delinquentes – afinal, elas ainda gostavam de agira assim –, e isso assustava alguns alunos, e não estou falando só dos mais novos.

Voltando ao assunto.

- Então, roupa escolhida. Agora vamos comer! – Patty agarrou o braço de Kid, que ainda estava atordoado com toda aquela zona que as irmãs estavam fazendo.

Caminharam até a lanchonete mais próxima e fizeram seus pedidos. Kid não notou que as meninas estavam falando alguma coisa até que Patty chamou sua atenção.

- Hã?

- Você ouviu o que a gente disse? – Perguntou a garota, totalmente desconfiada.

- Claro que eu ouvi! No que mais eu iria pensar? – Ruborizou ao pensar em uma boa resposta para sua própria pergunta.

- Certo. – Disse Liz com um sorriso zombeteiro esboçado em sua cara. Cara, talvez ela tenha pensado na mesma resposta que Kid havia. Ou não. – Então, o que você acha de nosso plano?

Antes que Kid pudesse responder, a garçonete colocou os pedidos na mesa. O garoto franziu o cenho ao tentar lembrar o que elas haviam acabado de falar. Algo sobre ele, Eruka... Algo sobre... Ajudar... E de quebra... Não deixar Black Star estragar tudo... Soul e Maka... Eruka, Eruka, Eruka...

- Tudo bem, eu aceito. – As garotas sorriram. – Mas, – Respirou fundo. Ele sabia que iria se odiar por isso. – eu vou precisar da ajuda de vocês, pra me lembrar do plano caso eu me esqueça, sabe?

- Pfff, que seja. – Patty diz, enquanto Liz dizia "Como se você precisasse pedir para que a gente fosse interferir... quero dizer, ajudar."

Comeram quietos o café da manhã, já que Kid tinha muitas coisas para pensar. E com "muitas coisas para pensar", por favor, mudem para "pensando na Eruka e em como ela era bonita". Sério, o garoto está mais para _stalker_ do que para apaixonado. Mas, não é como se eu pudesse mudar isso. Só narro os fatos, é. E vocês, pessoas felizes, leem isso. Ou não.

_Então_. Liz e Patty foram felizes e saltitantes para o alojamento das garotas, porque elas tinham que escolher uma roupa logo e o Kid, bem, o Kid não tinha o que fazer, seguiu-as. E ficou na sala, ouvindo as garotas reclamarem que "esse top é meu, arranje o seu" e "você não acha que esse combinaria mais comigo do que em você?" e a cada minuto Kid queria apenas ter algo para fazer. Ou achar o controle da TV para aumentar o volume. Sério, essa foi a manhã deles.

E caso vocês queiram saber, Maka passou o dia toda feliz, loira e saltitante vendo os caras trabalharem para deixar o salão mais bonito, Soul dormiu a manhã toda, Eruka... Bem, ela estava na escola, conversando com a enfermeira. Nem perguntem. Black Star, ah sim, esse daí estava correndo feito louco para arranjar um presente decente e Tsubaki ia atrás. Eles fazem um belo par.

Como a tarde não aconteceu nada de interessante, vamos logo passar para a festa. Porque sério, essa parte vai ser _bem_ interessante.

Quando Kid chegou, não pôde acreditar no que via. Maka havia mesmo conseguido fazer um lugar tão feio ficar... ótimo. A música que tocava era tão bonita, mas ao mesmo tempo rápida; havia tantas mesas que ele nem sabia em qual sentar, e garçons para todo o lado; na pista de dança já haviam casais dançando, mas ele não prestou muita atenção nisto. Não depois de ver Eruka.

Mais bonita do que ela, não havia. Ela tinha prendido seu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo – que Kid achou uma graça –, usava um vestido rodado preto com desenhos aleatórios vermelhos, e usava o salto de seu sapato não era tão alto. Se Kid pudesse descrevê-la em uma palavra, pode apostar que seria _Deslumbrante_.

Ela vinha em sua direção e, se Kid não estivesse com Liz e Patty o segurando cada uma de um lado, ele teria desmaiado ou até mesmo saído dali.

- Olá, geko! – Cumprimentou-os. – Se vocês estão procurando a Maka, desistam. Aqui está lotado demais para você achar alguém. Ah, é melhor deixarem os presentes ali. – Apontou para uma caixa, praticamente lotada de presentes de todas as formas e tamanhos. Kid continuava impressionado, apesar de todos esses anos, com a quantidade de presentes e pessoas que tinham ali.

- Então, vamos sentar ou não? – Perguntou Liz. Mas ela já estava empurrando o povo de qualquer jeito, ou seja, foi uma pergunta retórica.

Retórica, hum. Gosto dessa palavra.

_Mas então_. Patty e Liz trocaram olhares maliciosos e deixaram apenas os dois na mesa, usando a desculpa de que queria dançar. O que não era uma desculpa, já que elas queriam mesmo.

E lá estavam os dois. Eruka olhando para um botãozinho que ficava ao lado de um dos pratos e Kid olhando para a garota.

- Esse é um daqueles negócios que quando você aperta o garçom vem, não é? – Perguntou, olhando para o objeto. Sério, a coisa até que é bonitinha.

- Erm... É, acho que sim.

- E como é que isso funciona? Quero dizer, nunca tinha visto um desses, só quando criança, mas nem me lembro bem, geko. – E apertou o botão.

Nada aconteceu, pelo menos no momento. Só depois de um tempinho é que um garçom finalmente apareceu.

- O que desejam? – Perguntou, e ele tinha uma cara bem cansada. Hum, pergunto-me porque...

- Ah, nada não, geko! – Aposto que se Eruka não tivesse sorrido, o garçom teria amarrado a cara e gritado com eles. Mas ele não fez. ÊÊÊÊ.

Não.

Kid continuava quieto. Muito quieto. Ele olhava para a pista, e sorriu quando viu que Maka e Soul estavam dançando juntos, agora que a música era mais lenta. Cutucou a garota ao seu lado e mostrou os dois.

- Eles não fazem um belo casal? – Perguntou Eruka, e Kid viu os olhos dela brilharem. Nossa, ela ficava ainda mais bonita assim.

- Sim, eles fazem. – Corou, e juntou coragem para fazer o que ia fazer. – Quer dançar? – E estendeu sua mão.

- Claro! – Sorriu e aceitou a mão de Kid. Cara, provavelmente ele estava nas nuvens agora hein?

A música havia trocado, mas ainda sim era lenta. Kid, por mais estabanado que fosse às vezes, até que era um bom dançarino. Dançavam em sincronia com a música, não notando quem quer que estivesse perto, ou até mesmo olhando. Para Kid, o mundo no momento se concentrava apenas nele, em Eruka, e a magnífica dança, tão perfeita, tão sincronizada, tão, tão... _simétrica_.

O momento foi quebrado quando ele ouviu aplausos e olhou para o lado. Tudo o que ele viu foi Soul e Maka se beijando. E bem, Liz e Patty estavam perto o suficiente para serem suspeitas. Mas Kid não ligou, apenas sorriu. Estava feliz pelos dois, muito mesmo. Ele bem que podia ouvir o pai de Maka gritar algo como "COMO OUSA?! MINHA PRECIOSA FILHINHA!", mas aquilo era um tanto normal, vindo dele. Voltou a olhar para Eruka, e corou ao notar que ela o observava. Notou que também estavam muito próximos. Próximos o suficiente para se beijarem. Só mais um pouco e seus lábios seriam selados.

Sim, essa seria uma perfeita cena romântica, _se_. Se Black Star não tivesse começado a gritar, se Kid fosse mais corajoso para esse tipo de coisa, se não fosse aquela a maldita hora que Liz e Patty escolheram para aparecer lá perto e puxarem os dois para beber algo.

Sim, assim como os suspenses, ninguém gosta muito desses _se_. Ele não é muito querido mesmo, coitado.

Sentaram-se então, na mesa, Kid, Eruka, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki e Black Star. E eles conversavam, gritavam – na verdade, só o Black Star gritava –, cumprimentavam e se despediam de pessoas – principalmente nossa querida aniversariante, é claro – e o que seja. O problema começou quando só restaram eles. E é aqui que o flashback ou o que quer que isso foi acaba.

Bem, como vocês viram no começo do capítulo, Maka e Soul estavam se pegando, então Black Star resolveu importunar Spirit – o pai de Maka, caso eu não o tenha mencionado antes – e Tsubaki foi tentar resgatar o garoto. Eruka apenas ria do que acontecia, e Kid notou que ela parecia um tanto... alterada. Não do tipo alterada "bêbada", mas um alterada "rio demais de qualquer coisa". E olha que tudo que a garota havia bebido fora suco de uva.

Ela olhava para Maka e Soul. Kid ficou um tanto incomodado com isso. É.

- Por que você tanto olha para eles? – Perguntou, tentando tirar a atenção da garota daquela cena.

- Hehe... Não sei... Geko... – Olhou para Kid, e foi então que ele notou o quanto a garota estava corada, e ele achou isso bem _fofo_. – Ei, Kid...

- S-sim? – Perguntou, ficando nervoso, e os pensamentos à mil.

- Mebeijageko? – Perguntou.

- Como? – Eruka rolou os olhos, impaciente. Aproximou-se do rosto de Kid, colocou ambas as mãos na face do garoto e o puxou mais para perto. Selaram os lábios.

O beijo começou desajeitado, mas logo eles se ajeitaram. Suas línguas se moviam em perfeita sincronia, _como se eles tivessem sido feitos um para o outro_, se me permitem citar o tal clichê.

É, a garota sabia bem o que queria, e com certeza tinha mais coragem que nosso garoto Kid.

Separaram-se, tomando fôlego. Ambos estavam corados, e não notaram Patty e Liz rindo da cena. Não que Kid fosse ligar para isso em um momento desses.

- É... quer namorar comigo? – Nosso querido garoto, protagonista da nossa história, Kid, perguntou. Eruka, a nossa querida garota, cujo nosso querido garoto protagonista tanto gosta, sorriu. É, aposto que ela estava pensando "até que enfim". Ou não né.

- Claro! – E beijaram-se mais uma vez. E outra. E outra.

Mas quem é que estava contando as vezes que eles se beijaram? Eu é que não. E espero que vocês não seja _vouyers_ e não estejam contando.

E é claro, por mais que Kid tenha conseguido a nossa garota Eruka, algumas coisas daqui para frente irão acontecer. O que, exatamente? Não sabemos, _sabe_? É, essa é a parte em que você xinga o suspense até a morte.

E, sobre o ponche... ele não acabou, ainda tem um pouco. Mas ele é meu. _MEU_.

* * *

*Varre a poeira* éééé... demorei, mas... hum... tá aqui outro capítulo! :D *morre*

Espero que ainda tenha gente lendo isso o.o' QQ /ounão qq

enfim, capítulo curto, eu sei. Noa vol falar que é por causa da escola, apesar de ser um dos fatores, mas a imaginação noa ajudou também. u.u e, é claro... eu escrevi esse cap, mas noa gostei, aí eu reescrevi, e noa gostei. Essa é a terceira tentativa, e noa estou cem por cento satisfeita, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado! :D

E o que vai acontecer com o nosso garoto Kid? Hum... *foge para a terra dos pôneis saltitantes*

Até mais! o/

Reviews? ':D *morre*


End file.
